User talk:Drew Rhodes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fish Wrangler Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Drew Rhodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jasman (Talk) 06:10, August 14, 2010 WIki logo Hey Drew! Since Jasman hasn't been around for a while, and I need a second opinion(because I am probably biased ;P), do you reckon this logo is good? It can be seen here Thanks! I thought I should ask you because you have been the most helpfull person to the wiki lately. :) miker5825 04:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Haha, yeah I do think it's really good! I think that is better suited for the logo and I also enjoy the flowchart on that same page =) DrewR 05:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Points for Tooth Shark in PR Was trying to update the tourney page but don't know how to do it, The Tooth Shark Fish in PR w/Alc pole is 196 / 391 w/o resources Steven C Kaiserman 04:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know... I saw that, but I'm really not sure what the problem is with it... There is another page that has the code for it, but it should pull the information from the fish pages (that they're harder to catch fish or what not) ... But for some reason, it's not doing what it's supposed to do... I'm not sure. Hum... DrewR 07:41, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Roperia Hi Drew Great work with your additions for Roperia! Thanks heaps for donating some of your time and expertise, the wiki users appreciate it! miker5825 06:24, November 24, 2010 (UTC) dude u edit ALOT tourney page Drew, Do you think you could please look into the release points section of the monthly tournament page. It seems that all of the point charts have been mysteriously deleted. I would fix it myself but i do not know how. If you would like to teach me how to fix this or could please fix this issue alot of users of fish wrangler would think of you as a hero. Thanks alot for all the info you have added thus far to the fish wiki.Nshoaf1 19:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Tourney tables Drew: Regarding the tourney tables (and the island lists are also screwy) I think I've pinpointed the problem to the syntax of the #pos extension used in the Tourney release points master list of all fish. From what it looks like to me, the #if statement is expecting a non-empty return from #pos when it finds fish matching the island being set to the "where" argument. But I think the behavior of #pos got changed (I'm assuming by wikia, since I'm not seeing any changes in the FW pages). Currently, we have: | } | }} That last pipe indicates the "offset" argument for the start point in the habitat string to search. I'm guessing that the old behavior defaulted to zero if not given, but now the above code generates an empty string, which means the #if evaluates to false, so the row isn't generated. I posted some more information about my testing on Jasman's talk page: User_talk:Jasman#Data_being_gathered_for_Tourney_catch.2Frelease_points As I see it, the easiest fix is to either remove that pipe after the "where" or explicitly set the offset to "0" (since we want to start searching at the beginning). But I didn't know if there's a better way to do the pattern match. And since the Tourney release points, Farovia fish summary, and Roperia fish summary pages (which all have the now-incorrect #pos syntax) are locked, I was a little wary about making the change myself. --Chris Nye 15:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Be sure to let us know if there's anything you need. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:11, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:53, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Monthly Tournaments Hi Drew, Not really sure how to edit a table for the monthly tournaments. i looked around, but it'll take a little bit more time than i have at the moment. I also wanted to pass on the info before i forgot. the radioactive fish in blue crescent is worth 694 in release points. I'll try and check after work on how to make the change, but if you find you have time today... thanks for all you do Katie --- Katie, the tables themselves are taken from each fish page so to get the tables to update (generally) you need to update the fish page itself. For the Radioactive Fish, the regular points you would get are there - "|tourney_pts = 347" Since it's possibly extinct, on a great catch (w/o resources) you get double points. This can be reflected in the table by adding: " |g-c_tourney = 694 " right underneath that. I made the change on the page myself but you can see how I did it by trying to edit the page (or viewing the history here ) Hope this helps, DrewR 15:00, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Added Roperian Pole damage info Hi Drew, Left a message with Chris Nye as well. I added the Roperian pole damage info but it needs to be put in the right place and formatted correctly. Catherine Fick Fickiebear 02:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Drew! Great to see another one of the admin is still around! So tell us, were you watching us for awhile, or just stopping by and noticed all the changes? =) I hope you can stay with us and life has freed you up some. If not, tell us anything you'd like to see updated too since we're not sure what might be outdated or need dusting. If so, maybe you can teach us more about the Wikia & editting it like how do your merge pages(?). Glad you were able to write to each of us - so what's your UID? we can be crew too! Jeydo (talk) 06:23, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Haven't had much time To work on adding the rest of the images & descriptions to update these poles. So I put a msg about the hidden txt in while I copied it from their older brothers. http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Oak_Twig http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Kiddie_Standard Well have to go now! Jeydo (talk) LOL! Well, welcome back but I really hope you add both of those poles later. I'm busy now & it might stay that way until July. I will add photos of them though.. Jeydo (talk) 22:31, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Baby Poles hey Drew, the Excali-toy & Rocket rod pole prices are supposed to reflect how much they currently cost & also the past price they used to cost. Usually they end up 100x less at the rate by which they go down, but no one would know that unless they seen it before. Conversely, they start out more expensive then any other pole including the Paribean poles, but become cheaper than dirt after. FW Wikia is more or less a history of all things FW until there's something better made. So I'd appreciate if you'd put back my revert. I'm glad they're cheaper though. :) Likewise, I don't have the time I used to. Often I feel it's a order of what matters the most here. So Fish are like people here, and normally they would come first. Hopefully we can put poles up next. Locations can be actually more important than the fish, as we have to unlock them and find out how. Then Quests come later on because that's probably the main element. But the Baby quests are available for all 4 of the poles, I just haven't gotten around to it. Jeydo (talk) 20:41, May 25, 2015 (UTC) WW & FW New Templates. AND I love the idea of NEW templates. I'm just not sure how you'd create or change them. Let's experiment though! Actually, would you be able to help me out? Do you play WW (Wild Wrangler) at all? Joe REALLY would be greatful if SOMEONE made more entries over in WW, and it ESPECIALLY needs '"Wiki" templates over there for at least ONE each of the crabs and animals. If we made them for all, it'd help him get some more content & possibly more $$ to put back into WW & FW. It should be similar but it's not the same as it's not "Wikia" so I'm troubled by that. Think you can help us out here? So I'll post some links first. Here's the "Wiki" there. *http://wiki.wild-wrangler.com/ (They have list of Top Contributors, and they could always '''use a few more names to the list.) *https://apps.facebook.com/wildwrangler/ (Here's the game on FB if you haven't tried it yet. All these links in fact, are me assuming you haven't played, and to make it easier too.) Let's start just assuming your onboard (either now or when you have time) with one catch from each type. *https://wild-wrangler.com/crab/horseshoe *https://wild-wrangler.com/animal/statue-cat *Image links: *https://wild-wrangler.com/d/wrangle/03f83535aa9811777748932fd19d0c2b_center-1.jpg *https://wild-wrangler.com/d/wrangle/f34ccf79f94653e4dbf88aeec10e9758_center-1.jpg So they have animals & crabs in 4 locations, but those are two common ones. One is from HoS, the other a unique crab from the first region. Most people are likely in HoS or SB if they're advanced & been playing up to this point to finish quests in the first two regions. And here's some lists of each of the 10 catches to add: *https://wild-wrangler.com/animal/hand-of-sun *https://wild-wrangler.com/crab/starlight-beach WW Wiki or < WW Wikia? That looks great so far Drew. Have you shown it to Joe yet? I think that will work, as long as two factors: '''ONE, I could become a admin there in time to add things & help make ediits. And TWO, if there's a Contributions page that can be made to track things the way it does in the Wiki to give Pearls for those who made worthy edits. The one over at the Wiki has some point system that you might have to figure out. Try to make a Edit there for now too, to see if you can gather some insight on points to see if we can adapt it too. Thanks for making all the so far! We might need one animal page, a treasure, and a town as well. Joe Faron likely prefers things with pictures too so that might help sway him over to the dark Wikia side.. I mean the Light lol! Jeydo (talk) 05:32, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Templates Hi Drew! Trying to get ahold of you regarding templates. Please read source inside this edit please. :) Jeydo (talk)